A Companion
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Killian Jones may be selfish and cocky and witty, but everyone needs a friend. Zel has a past she just wants to forget and move on from. Being a pirate on his ship may do her some good. What they come to find out is that it is not only good for her, but it is good for the both of them. Especially when Milah is gone and there is no one else he can truly rely on. HookxOC


The young woman glanced around the docks with a sigh. Rubbing her shoulders to keep warm, she attempted to cross the stream of people. She stumbled as a man shoved past her. She did her best to weave herself through the people. No one paid her much mind. Making it out of the way of passerby, she ducked down behind a stack of barrels and sniffled quietly. She did not want to be here. She thought she would be far away from her living a charming, humble life with the man she loved. Instead, she was wearing rags with her light brown hair cut short enough to be a young boy's. The woman who had raised her was gone, which was small relief in comparison to the larger problem at hand. She had nowhere to go and no one to look to for help.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up before swaying. She caught herself on one of the barrels she had been resting behind. She rubbed away the tears still on her face only to look up and see a beautiful woman before her. Her mouth opened slightly as the woman smiled at her. The luxurious black hair fit well with her brown boots, brown leather pants, and intricately designed red and gold shirt. A corset fit her waist easily and a beautiful necklace adorned her neck.

"You look a little worse for wear, darling," her gentle voice reached out.

The young woman bit her lip and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry if I am in your way. I'll be going."

She turned to flee, but her arm was grasped. She was pulled back to look at the woman.

"Now, now. I just want to help you. Where is your family? Are you lost?"

Unable to look at the beautiful woman before her, she looked out at the ocean. It sparkled like a diamond to her eyes, almost blinding her. Squinting out to sea, she mumbled a response.

"I am lost, but I have no family. I have no one and I have no home."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the woman assessing her. She was surprised as the woman grasped her hand and began pulling her along the dock.

"Well, this is no place for a young lady to dilly dally. As you have no home, I am sure I can procure you a place on our ship."

"Your ship?! Ma'am, I couldn't-"

"Milah. Call me Milah, sweetheart. What is your name?"

"Er-a...Zel."

Milah stopped at the ramp up to a ship and smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger, Zel. Come with me and we will go talk to the captain."

Zel cautiously followed Milah up the stairs. As she stepped onto the deck, the girl froze. Ruffians were the only words she could think of to describe the crew of the ship. Shivering from silent fear, she remembered the books she had read. This looked exactly like a pirate ship. She followed Milah across the deck, receiving smirks and odd glances.

"Milah, this is a pirate ship, isn't it?"

The woman turned and winked at her before leading her through a door. They went down a hallway of the ship and stopped before a red door.

"Captain Killian," she called, knocking.

"Enter."

Milah opened the door and pushed Zel in first. She almost ran straight into a tall man with brownish/black hair and a close shaven beard on his face. His blue eyes pierced her hazel ones, making her instantly bow her head. He was dressed from head to toe in black. She saw him scowl.

"No, Milah. I run a pirate ship, not a charity ship for strays to hop onto."

He turned and walked over to a desk and suck into a chair behind it. Milah scoffed and marched over to his desk.

"She has no family, Killian. She has no home. She can be a pirate with us."

Zel dared to look up and found Killian surveying her through narrowed eyes.

"That? A pirate? Heh. She looks like she can barely even lift a broom."

Embarrassment swelled in Zel's chest. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. The captain seemed to notice this and smirked at her.

"Oh, she got mad."

Milah rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I will take responsibility for her. It will be nice for me to have another woman on board. She can even help with the cooking and cleaning. Killian, let her stay. Maybe you can even learn how to get along with people your age. She looks about your age. Zel, how old are you?"

Zel jumped at being called up.

"Ah, tw-twenty three."

Killian looked up at Milah unimpressed.

"She's younger than me."

"By three years, you big baby."

The captain threw his hands up in defeat.

"You know I always give you what you want in the end."

Zel turned away as Milah leaned down to kiss the Captain. She had sort of figured that they were together, but it was too soon for her to see other lovers being happy. The thought of the man who had broken her heart stabbed through her. She was lost in her own thoughts for a moment before someone cleared their throat, causing her to turn back. She jumped and went rigid, finding Killian standing beside her.

"I have a few rules about my ship. If you wish to be a part of the crew and stay here there is absolutely no telling authorities anything ever. There is no backstabbing. You mind your business as well as you can. We are a family here. We look for treasure and everyone does their part, do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

Milah winked at her from behind the Captains back. He grinned pleased and turned around to his lover.

"She is a fast learner. Wash her up and lend her some of your clothes while I inform the crew that she is here as a maid and not as...entertainment."

The girl's eyes widened in alarm before Milah ushered her out of the room. With a smile on her face, she led the girl to a private room.

"This room was set aside for me to clean up and now it will also be for you. Just because men can stand to be dirty, doesn't mean we can, yes?"

Zel let the woman pamper her. As Milah talked to her about her life, past to present, she began to like the woman more and more. She figured life on a pirate ship with Milah could be one that was not so bad. It was this Captain that she wasn't so sure about. He wanted her here as much as her-no, she wouldn't think of that. Zel was going to make a new life for herself even if it killed her. This boat was a chance and it was a chance she wasn't going to give up.


End file.
